This invention relates to a process for performing the construction of a parking grip chock for a vehicle, in particular for a truck. The present invention further relates to a parking grip chock for a vehicle manufactured from sheet.
It is known that during parking, particularly on sloping roads, vehicles, especially trucks and/or the respective trailers, are provided with parking grip chocks in relation with at least a pair of wheels, to avoid fortuitous displacements of the vehicle as a consequence of impacts, failure of the hand brake, or simply due to the vehicle weight. The known chocks are essentially wedge-shaped and have a support surface on the ground, and a surface opposite to the support surface and usually bent, apt to cooperate with a vehicle wheel. Such chocks are generally made from sheet and comprise a main body produced with a rectangular section of metal band folded on itself, in order to obtain a ring structure having in cross-section a substantially triangular shape, and two side walls, having a shape substantially triangular and provided with tongues bent at right angle and obtained by blanking and bending a sheet. The side walls are introduced inside the main body so as to close the open ends and thereafter secured by means of welding spots, in order to form the side walls of the chock and stiffen the main body. A wedge-shaped chock is thus obtained.
The chock sofar described has various disadvantages. The existence of three distinct elements requires, during the construction, an assembling operation and the application of numerous welding spots (about 40). The operation to obtain the side walls further causes plenty of scraps which are not reusable. Finally, the chock so obtained has a uniform thickness and equal to that of the original sheet and therefore needs the application of backing plates, especially on the rear wall, over which a handle is usually applied. In effect, the thickness of the sheet would be inadequate to support the handle. As a consequence, the final weight of the chock results comparatively high.